En la mansión abandonada
by Conejis Pot
Summary: Hoy es Halloween, cuando la gente se disfraza de cosas extrañas y terroríficas. Por un día, las tortugas pueden salir a la superficie sin tener el problema de esconderse. April consigue llevarlos a una mansión abandonada donde se celebra la Gran Fiesta de Halloween. A parte de bailar y divertirse, las cuatro tortugas llegan a tener una bonita noche romántica.


**Hoooooola queridos lectores de FanFiction :D**

**Algunos ya me conoceréis por historias como "**Raph's feeling**" y "**Por ti, niña**". Bieeeen, pues hoy estoy aquí para traeros otra de mis extrañas y locas historias. Esta vez es mi primer One-Shot. Sí, sé que es un poco largo pero... La verdad es que tiene barias canciones y eso supongo que lo hace parecer más largo.**

**Creo que no tengo más que decir... Le dedico este especial de Halloween a Feels The Music ya que fue ella quien me dio la idea, y a Toniimar porque me ayuda mucho con mis historias. **

**Y supongo que eso es todo... Aquí el One-Shot.**

**Canciones:**

**Don't stop the party, de Pitbull**

**Everytime we touch, de Cascada**

**Start of something new, de Zac Efron y Vanessa Hudgens**

* * *

-¡CHICOOOOOOS!

El grito inundó toda la guarida. El primero en salir en busca de la pelirroja fue Donatello, que en esos momentos se encontraba en su laboratorio.

-¿April? ¿¡Qué pasa?!

No tardaron en llegar sus hermanos. Raphael salió de su cuarto, al igual que Michelangelo del suyo, y Leonardo del dojo. A todos se les veía una cierta preocupación en la cara. Se acabaron reuniendo todos alrededor de la chica.

-¡¿Sabéis que día es hoy?! –la chica no parecía muy preocupada, y sus amigos cambiaron sus gestos por unos de duda.

-Em… ¿Jueves? –preguntó el de rojo sin casi interés.

-¡Es Halloween chicos!

-¿_Jalo…_ Qué? –continuó con mala pronunciación Mikey.

-¡Halloween! Es el día en que la gente sale disfrazados y va pidiendo chuches por las casas –explica April.

-Vale… ¿Y eso qué nos importa a nosotros? –el líder no entiende nada, al igual que sus hermanos.

La pelirroja suspira casi sin paciencia.

-A ver chicos… Me han dado esto –muestra un papel de al parecer una fiesta-. Es una fiesta de Halloween a la que van a ir todos los adolescentes de la ciudad.

-¿Intentas darnos envidia? Porque lo estás consiguiendo –dice algo enfadado el de naranja.

-¡No! Quiero decir… -suspira algo estresada-. ¡Que vosotros podréis venir!

-¿¡QUÉ?! –preguntan los cuatro hermanos al unísono.

-¿No lo entendéis? Una fiesta, disfraces… ¡Nadie sabrá que vosotros no lleváis disfraz! ¡Será una excusa genial para sacaros un día a conocer gente!

-Pero April… Puede ser peligroso –contesta Leo.

-¿Peligroso? ¿De qué hablas? Es una fiesta normal y corriente y se hace todos los años, nunca ha pasado nada.

-Sí Leo, ¡tenemos que ir! ¡Suena genial! –intenta convencerle el más pequeño-. ¿Vosotros que pensáis? –miró a sus otros dos hermanos.

-¿Una fiesta dónde haya más gente y no se asuste de nuestro aspecto? ¡Eso sería genial! –contestó Raph.

-Sí, tiene muy buena pinta –continuó Donnie.

El líder no sabía qué hacer, todos estaban en su contra.

-Deberíamos decírselo a Splinter.

-El Don Perfecto y su manía de contárselo todo a Splinter… -dice el de rojo.

-¡Raph! ¡Él nos tiene que dar el permiso! –contesta algo enfadado el de azul.

-Bien, ¡vamos ya! No puedo aguantar ni un segundo más –la pelirroja se levanta empieza a caminar.

Todos se van al dojo que es donde estaba Splinter y allí, le cuentan la historia.

-¿Cree que nos podría dar el permiso de ir? –pregunta el líder.

-Puede ser peligroso…

-Pero Sensei, es la primera vez que tenemos esta oportunidad y nunca hemos hecho algo así… Por una vez que podemos conocer gente nueva, yo creo que sería buena idea. –intenta convencerle Raph.

El maestro se atusa un poco la barba recapacitando sobre lo que ha dicho su hijo.

-Sí Sensei, yo he ido más años y le puedo asegurar de que es una buena fiesta, no hay nada fuera de lo normal, solo un montón de adolescentes bailando y pasándoselo genial –la pelirroja sigue con la convicción.

-Está bien… Podréis ir, pero tendréis que volver pronto a casa –todos alegran su cara.

-No se preocupe Sensei, no llegaremos tarde –contesta Raph.

La noche llega y las tortugas salen a la superficie. Esta vez no van por los tejados para ser ocultados si no que caminan por las calles de una manera normal.

-Esto me da mala espina… -el de azul sigue sin fiarse.

Las calles estaban vacías pero, de repente, empezaron a aparecer un montón de gente vestidos de cosas de terror como brujas, demonios, vampiros… Casi todos eran niños o adolescentes. Las tortugas no pudieron evitar el ponerse tensos al ver tanta gente a su alrededor, pero estos ni se inmutaban al verles, eran como otros más.

-¡Qué disfraces más originales! –grita una pequeña niña vestida de bruja que pasa corriendo al lado de los cuatro.

-Gra… Gracias –sonríe el líder y la niña le corresponde, pero al momento desaparece metiéndose en otra calle.

-¿Decías? –le pregunta su hermano más bruto.

-¡Esto es genial! La gente nos mira pero es como si nada, como si fuéramos normales –Mikey no cabe en su asombro.

-Ya podría ser así siempre… -contesta el más listo.

-¡CHICOS!

Las cuatro tortugas se giran y ven correr hacia ellos a su amiga April. Cuando ya están en frente, a Donnie se le sale el corazón del pecho. La pelirroja va vestida de diablesa: Una camiseta justa roja que le deja ver su ombligo, una mini falda roja de la que sale una cola por atrás acabada en fleca a juego con unas medias, unas botas que le llegan hasta las rodillas también rojas adornadas con cadenas. Lleva el pelo suelto y rizado, con una diadema de la que salen dos pequeños cuernos. También lleva un pequeño tridente adornado con purpurina y cintas. Y va maquillada con un poco de colorete rosa y los ojos con una sombra negra que resalta el color azul. En resumen, va de una forma muy sensual. A todos les hace sonrojar un poco, pero Donnie no puede controlar el latir de su corazón.

-Vaya April… Estás genial –dice Leo sonriendo.

-¿Os gusta? –se da una vuelta sobre sí haciendo volar su falda-. Lo compré hoy.

-Sí, muy guapa… Pero, ¿dónde está la fiesta? –Raph intenta no hacer caso a su atuendo.

-¡Seguidme! –agarró a Donnie del brazo y todos la siguieron sonrieron.

Llegaron frente a una especie de mansión abandonada rodeada por una valla y con un gigantesco jardín mal cuidado y lleno de yerbajos. La valla era grande y negra y la puerta para pasar al jardín tenía una enorme "W" que le hacía de manillar. Al abrirla, esta chirrió.

-Parece una simple mansión abandonada –contestó sin ganas el de rojo.

-Sí, una horrible y espeluznante mansión abandonada… -continuó Mikey escondiéndose detrás de Donnie.

-Era la casa de la familia Warriom, y desde que se fueron nadie la ha comprado, entonces hacemos aquí las fiestas –explicó la pelirroja-. Da miedo, ¿eh?

-Miedo es poco, amiga –dijo Mikey aún agarrando a su hermano.

-¡Vamos!

-Pero no parece que haya mucha fiesta –observa Leo.

-Tú espera –sonríe April.

Los cinco adolescentes entraron al jardín. Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión la abrieron y las cuatro tortugas se quedaron boquiabiertos. Si era grande por fuera, por dentro mucho más. Había miles de personas allí. Las luces de colores inundaba la sala y la música sonaba tan alto que parecía mentira que no la oyeran desde afuera. También había una especie de escenario en donde estaba lo cantantes tocando.

-¡Hora de divertirse! –todos entraron.

_You don't get them girls loose loose (TJR!)  
You don't get the world loose loose  
You don't get money oof, oof  
But I do, I do  
You don't get them girls loose loose  
You don't get the world loose loose  
You don't get money oof oof,  
But I do, I do_

_I see y'all having a good time out there_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_

April y Donnie se fueron a bailar juntos a una de las grandes zonas que había por allí. Mientras, Mikey fue a enseñarles a las personas sus grandes movimientos y Leo y Raph se quedaron por allí sin saber qué hacer. A ellos no se les daba muy bien eso de bailar en público.

_I'm running through the world like I'm running back  
Scarface, world's mine, running back  
30,000 people in here see me  
80,000 in London, Wembley  
90,000 people in Morocco, and I'm just getting warmed up, papo  
Catch me with Red One in Stockholm, Beirut, cafe getting my drink on, Voli  
Wow all the pretty women here, the hooka  
All of them sweet, azúcar, azúcar  
Dale disfruta_

_They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party_  
_They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party_

_I see y'all having a good time out there_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party!_

Al momento, alguien tocó el hombro de Raph. Este se giró y se encontró con una chica, al parecer de su edad, su pelo era de un castaño muy claro y tenía un flequillo parecido al de April. Esta iba vestida de lo que parecía ser un _Ángel Malvado._ Llevaba un vestido muy corto y ceñido negro que resaltaba la figura y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, adornado con pelos de plumas en los volantes de la falda y algunas cadenas rodeando la cintura. En la espalda llevaba dos alas negras algo grandes y de zapatos llevaba unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y adornadas también con pelos de plumas. Encima de su cabeza llevaba un halo que no parecía estar sujeto a nada. Iba maquillada con una sombra de ojos muy negra que resaltaba el color marrón claro de sus pupilas y sus labios también estaban pintados de color negro. La chica sonrió ante Raphael dejando ver sus rectos y blancos dientes y este no pudo ponerse algo rojo.

-¿QUIERES BAILAR? –gritó intentando ser oída.

Raphael tardó en reaccionar ante la pregunta.

-Lo siento, no soy muy bueno en esto –su voz era baja, por lo tanto la chica puso una mueca al no entenderle y este solo dijo que no con la cabeza.

La morena quitó su sonrisa y observó detrás de Raph, ahí estaba Leo que había oído toda la conversación. La chica no sonrió de igual manera que ante el de rojo pero se acercó igualmente.

-¿Y TÚ QUIERES BAILAR? –gritó de igual forma.

Leo solo asintió con una sonrisa y algo de nerviosismo. Los dos se alejaron, pero aún así Raph los veía perfectamente desde su posición.

_I'm from the city, where they stretch, yeah they slinkies  
And now I'm doing shows in Helsinki  
I know what ya'll thinking, you're thinking, that you can out think me,  
But you can't, frankly  
I'm out for the benchies, frankies, chinos  
Just cause you ain't me, don't hate me  
As a matter fact you should thank me  
Even if you don't, jo' welcome yankees  
Zig-a zig-a zig-a zig-a-zow  
Who got the keys of the world, now, yours truly_

_They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party  
They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party_

_I see y'all having a good time out there_

Raph miraba a su hermano con algo de rabia, no sabía por qué pero verle divertirse con esa chica le hacía sentir… _Raro_. Aunque también le hacía gracia ya que su hermano no es que bailara muy bien. Miró para otro lado intentando localizar a los demás, y así lo hizo. Mikey no estaba muy lejos y se le veía divertirse y moverse al son de la música con unos perfectos movimientos. Mientras tanto, se veía como April bailaba muy pegada a Donnie y de manera sensual, mientras que él estaba algo rojo y sin saber muy bien como bailar. Raphael sonrió pero giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia esa chica y Leo y su cara cambió a un semblante serio, ahí seguía, cruzado de brazos y sin moverse.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party!_

_I'mma give it to ya, ah ah_  
_Now give it to me, ah ah_  
_I'mma give it to ya, ah ah_  
_Now give it to me, ah ah_  
_I'mma give it to ya, ah ah_  
_Now give it to me, ah ah_  
_Get funky, get funky_  
_Now stop!_

_I see y'all having a good time out there_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party!_

-¿SABES? –gritó Leo mientras bailaba.

-¿SI? –contestó la chica bailando también.

-¡CREO QUE DEBERÍAS CONVENCER A MI HERMANO PARA QUE BAILARA CONTIGO! ¡CREO QUE LO QUIERE MÁS QUE YO! –señaló a Raph haciendo que la chica lo mirara.

-¡PERO ÉL NO QUERÍA! –siguió la morena.

-ES DIFÍCIL DE CONVENCER, AUNQUE LO QUIERA MUCHO, SU ORGULLO SE LO IMPIDE, PERO CRÉEME QUE LO ESTÁ DESEANDO, AL IGUAL QUE TÚ –la chica lo miró por última vez y sonrió.

-¿SABES? CREO QUE VOY A HACER OTRA COSA EN VEZ DE PEDÍRSELO –la morena empezó a caminar pero Leo le agarró del brazo.

-¿A DÓNDE VAS? –preguntó el de azul.

-YA LO VERÁS –la chica le guió el ojo y siguió su camino.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
Yeah, yeah, yeah que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party!_

La canción acabó y la sala se llenó de aplausos. Mikey estaba exhausto al moverse tanto durante el baile, pero se había llevado los reclamos de un montón de gente y eso le hizo sonreír. En seguida se le acercó una chica vestida de bruja bastante guapa, de pelo rubio y ondulado y con ojos azules muy claritos.

-Me encanta como bailas –sonrió la chica.

-¡Gracias! Soy Michelangelo, pero me llaman Mikey, ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Sara, encantada. –volvió a sonreír y Mikey le correspondió-. Vas disfrazado de… ¿Tortugas ninja?

-Sí -rió Mikey-, así es.

-Original –sonrió nuevamente Sara.

Allí se quedaron los dos hablando como si fueran amigos de siempre.

Mientras tanto, Donnie y April habían ido a por unas bebidas.

-¿Te gusta este sitio, Donnie? –April empezó a servir una especie de ponche.

-Está muy bien April, aunque nunca pensé que a ti te gustaban estas cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –sonrió extrañada April.

-Bueno… A esto de bailar con tanta gente y esas cosas…

-Entonces no me conoces del todo –se rió y Donnie la imitó al momento.

De repente, todas las luces se dirigieron al escenario. Un chico de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años de edad, pelo marrón y de punta, vestido como un zombie estaba ahí subido y con un micrófono en la mano. Parecía muy alegre.

-¡BIEN CHICOS! ¿QUÉ TAL NOS LO ESTAMOS PASANDO? –gritó eufórico.

Todos los de la sala gritaron un fuerte "_BIEEEEEN"_ y es hizo sonreír aún más al moreno.

-Como ya sabéis todos, ¡esto es un escenario libre! Y podéis subir los que queráis a cantar –explicó algo más tranquilo-. Y aquí tenemos a una muchachita que se ha ofrecido voluntaria… ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO A CLAIRE LA ÁNGEL MALVADA!

Raph abrió los ojos de par en par al ver quien era la del escenario. La misma chica que le había pedido bailar. La miró detenidamente, en verdad era muy guapa y allí subida… Con la perfecta iluminación, la hacía, si cabe, aún más guapa. Claire cogió el micrófono con confianza y se puso firme frente a la gente que la empezó a aplaudir. También caía algún piropo de los chicos pero la morena los ignoró por completo y clavó fijamente su mirada en Raph, algo que a él le extrañó y lo puso nervioso. La música empezó a sonar y la chica cerró los ojos para sentirse más cómoda.

_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making us desperate 'cause  
I'm staying up all night hoping  
Hitting my head against the wall_

_What you got boy is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind_

Raphael abrió los ojos y la boca de una manera exagerada. La voz de la chica era… Perfecta. Este empezó a notar algo en su pecho pero, ¿qué era? Ella también abrió los ojos y miró al público en general.

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But love to my own devices  
I'm addicted, it's a crisis

La sala se empezó a llenar de palmas al ritmo de la música y eso incitó a la cantante para empezar a bailar. Movía las caderas de una forma sensual y Raphael cada vez estaba más rojo.

_My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments getting kinda hazy  
My esteem is gonna be affected  
If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead_

_What you got boy is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

Por otra parte, Leo sonrió al ver a su hermano y después buscó entre el público a los demás. Mikey estaba bailando de manera divertida junto a Sara. Y Donnie y April hablaban de algo, al parecer gracioso. Leonardo se sentía bien en ese lugar, y se sentía aún mejor al ver a sus hermanos divertirse de esa manera.

_I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I gotta question_  
_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_  
_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_  
_Is my love with your drug?_  
_Your drug, uh your drug_  
_Uh your drug is my love, your drug_

En esa milésima de segundo en la que la música dejó de sonar, parecía que el tiempo se había parado entre Raph y Claire. Esta miró a la tortuga como buscando una respuesta ante las preguntas de la canción. El de rojo observó sus ojos y tragó saliva. Al momento, casi sin pensarlo, asintió con la cabeza haciendo que la chica sonriera y el tiempo volviera a ser el de antes. Él también sonrió.

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_Hey...Hey..._  
_So?_  
_Your love your love your love, is my drug_

La canción paró y la chica dejó de bailar. En un segundo, toda la sala se volvió a llenar de aplausos y silbidos y eso hizo sonreír a Claire, empezó a lanzar besos al aire y a saludar al público. También le llegaron muchos piropos de los chicos que la hacían reír.

-ESA AMIGOS MÍOS FUE… ¡CLAIRE LA ÁNGEL MALVADA! ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA ELLA! –el moreno señaló a la chica y esta, después de volver a saludar, se bajó del escenario-. ¡VOLVEREMOS EN UNOS MINUTOS! ¡AHORA DISFRUTAD DEL DESCANSO!

Claire empezó a buscar a Raphael, pero entre tanta gente lo veía imposible, aunque no se rendía. Buscaba de un lugar a otro. De repente, unas manos se pusieron en frente de sus ojos sin dejarla ver nada. Ella se giró buscando de quién eran esas manos y sonrió en cuanto lo descubrió. Ahí se encontraba Raph, justo frente a ella y con una sonrisa.

-Hola… -dijo Claire alegre.

-Ho…Hola… -contestó Raph y le tendió la mano-. Soy Raph.

-Yo Claire –se la agarró sonriente.

-Sí… Lo sé… ¿Esa canción…? Estuvo bien.

-Gracias, -sonrió-. Me pareció oportuna.

-¿Oportuna? ¿Para qué? –preguntó la tortuga sin entender.

-Para que entendieras que no quiero bailar con tu hermano, -señaló a Leo-. Sino contigo.

Raphael sonrió ante eso.

Leo los estaba mirando, pero al ver que ya habían "solucionado" sus cosas, llevó la mirada hacia Mikey y Sara. Parecían bastante alegres.

-En serio, ¡dime donde has aprendido esos pasos de baile!

-Bueno, supongo que las alcantarillas son un buen lugar para aprender.

-¿Las alcantarillas? –repitió la rubia sin entender.

-Em… -a Mikey se le había escapado ese pequeño detalle-. Sí, _las alcantarillas_ son… Como llamo a mi casa… Porque… Siempre está muy… ¿Oscura? –no lo ocurrió otra excusa mejor.

-Está bien… Pues me tendrás que llevar algún día a "las alcantarillas" –hizo comillas con sus dedos-. Para aprender a bailar mejor.

-¡Tú ya bailas genial! –sonrió el de naranja.

-¡No digas mentiras! –rió la chica y al momento Mikey la imitó.

Leo sonrió en su sitio. Ahora llevó su mirada a Donnie y April. Su hermano estaba apoyado en una pared mientras que su amiga estaba en frente de él. Los dos parecían muy contestos mientras hablaban.

-A partir de ahora vendremos todos los años, ¿no? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Depende… -Donnie se hizo el interesante.

-¿Depende? ¿De qué? –April no entendía.

-De cuanto desees que vengamos –sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Donnie… -le pegó amistosamente en el hombro-. No seas bobo, tú ya sabes lo que quiero que vengas… ¡Vengáis! Conmigo. –se le escapó la confesión y la tortuga se dio cuenta.

-¿Segura? –sonrió pícaramente.

-Segura –contestó April con una sonrisa sincera.

Todo hecho, cada uno de sus hermanos disfrutando con una chica diferente pero… ¿Qué pasaba con él? En realidad no se sentía mal por no tener a una chica allí con quien hablar, porque la única chica que quería tener frente a él era imposible que apareciera, o eso creía…

-¿Leo?

El de azul se giró ante la voz. De repente, su cara cambió a un gesto imposible de explicar. Estaba entre asustado, alegre y extrañado… Lo primero que vio fueron esos grandes ojos amarillos. No podría creerlo, era… ¿Karai? La miró de arriba abajo. Sí, era ella. Karai en persona. Pero no llevaba ningún disfraz, iba con la misma armadura de ninja que llevaba siempre.

-Ka… ¿Karai? –Leo abrió los ojos de manera exagerada.

-En persona –sonrió la chica.

-Pe… Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? No vendrás a… -levantó sus manos para coger sus katanas pero Karai le detuvo.

-Tranquilo, hoy vengo como una adolescente más a divertirse.

-No sé si fiarme…

-Está bien no te fíes, -sonrió-. Entonces… ¿Eso es que no quieres bailar?

-¡Sí! –carraspeó-. Quiero decir… Bueno, si no hay nada mejor que hacer. –la chica rió.

-¿No traes disfraz? –observó Karai.

-Al igual que tú, hermana.

-En eso te equivocas, vengo de kunoichi –sonrió.

-Pues yo vengo de tortuga ninja –le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Original.

Las luces volvieron a iluminar al escenario y el chico vestido de zombie apareció allí con la misma energía de siempre.

-¡YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ CON MÁS MÚSICA! –gritó igual de histérico-. ¡CHICOS AGARRAD BIEN A VUESTRAS CHICAS! ¡Y QUE EMPIECE LA MÚSICA! –señala al grupo que va a tocar y se va del escenario.

La cantante del grupo es una chica de unos veinte años morena de pelo muy largo y liso que va vestida de vampiresa. Esta coge el micrófono y no deja de sonreír mientras todos la aplauden. Hace una seña al resto del grupo para que la música empiece a sonar.

Las tortugas y sus respectivas parejas se encuentran en diferentes zonas, pero las chicas les sonríen de igual forma.

-¡Hora de bailar! –dicen las cuatro al unísono a cada una de las tortugas que están con ellas.

Mikey se anima en seguida y con una sonrisa mientras se pone en frente de Sara. Donnie se deja llevar por un empujón de April. Leo duda mucho pero solo le basta un gesto de Karai para acabar convencido del todo. Y Raph suelta un suspiró y pone una enorme sonrisa a lo que se pone al lado de Claire.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Claire agarra las manos de Raph y se las coloca en su cintura. Este se pone algo rojo. Y ella rodea con sus manos el cuello de él. Empiezan a balancearse al ritmo de la música.  
Karai ve que Leo no se mueve mucho por la vergüenza entonces le agarra por las manos para dirigirle ella.  
Mikey no tiene ni pizca de vergüenza y agarra la cintura de Sara mientras baila y la lleva a ella al ritmo de la música.  
Donnie, al igual que Leo, tiene algo de vergüenza entonces April le agarra una de sus manos mientras que la otra la coloca en su cintura y ella pone su mano sobrante en su cuello. Todos empiezan a bailar a su manera.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Claire se junta más a Raph y acaba apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Este siente que su corazón va a salirle del pecho. Exactamente igual le pasa a Donnie.  
Mikey, por el contrario, cuando Sara se apoya en él, no nota esa sensación del latir de su corazón, pero si se siente muy cómodo y abraza con ternura a la chica.  
Karai no se apoya en Leo, pero si le rodea el cuello con sus brazos, dejando sus labios muy cerca, mientras que las manos de Leo acaban en su cintura.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

La sala se llenó de aplausos. Todos allí aplaudían. Todos excepto ocho adolescentes que estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose entre ellos. Raph y Claire, Leo y Karai, Mikey y Sara, y Donnie y April.

-Donnie.

-¿Sí, April?

-¿Crees que una simple fiesta podría llegar a cambiar nuestra amistad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

La pelirroja, al notar que no sabría cómo explicarse, estiró su mano hasta la mejilla de la tortuga y acercó sus caras uniendo los labios en un tierno beso. Donnie no sabía lo que sentir, su primer beso con la chica que amaba. Se dejó llevar por el momento, cerró los ojos y se acercó más a April correspondiendo al beso.

-¡Y yo era el que bailaba bien! –gritó feliz Mikey.

-¡Claro que bailas bien! Me debes enseñar –sonríe la rubia.

-¿Pero tú te has visto, amiga? ¡Tu estilo es genial! –los dos acabaron riendo pero Sara rompió el momento.

-¿Me llamaste amiga? –alza una ceja.

-Lo somos, ¿no? –contesta Mikey sin entender.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría ser tu amiga! –abraza a la tortuga de una manera muy dulce.

Michelangelo no sabe lo que siente. Al igual que sus hermanos, nota como su corazón empieza a latir de una manera muy fuerte. Es un sentimiento raro y cómodo a la vez. Sin saber qué hacer, abraza más fuerte a la rubia, como intentando no dejarla escapar.

-Decidido, peleas mejor que bailas –ríe Karai.

-Lo sé –ríe nervioso Leo-. Bailar no es mi estilo.

-Es broma –Karai le golpea amistosamente el hombro-. No lo haces mal… Para ser una tortuga mutante.

-Supongo que tener cuatro hermanos menores me ha ayudado. ¿Y tú dónde has aprendido a bailar así?

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos, ¿no? –sonríe la chica.

La conversación acaba ahí. Los dos se quedan mirando con una sonrisa y esperando a la siguiente canción para volver a bailar tan juntos como antes. O por lo menos, eso quería Leonardo.

-Bailas bien –dice Claire.

-Lo sé, soy muy bueno –Raph le guiña el ojo.

-Sí, pero nunca me superarás –contesta triunfante la chica.

-Eso veremos en la próxima canción.

-¡Deberíamos cantar nosotros! –grita Claire.

-¿¡QUÉ?! –el de rojo se altera-. ¿¡Estás de coña?! ¡No pienso subirme ahí! –señala el escenario-. ¡Y cantar!

-Ah… Claro… Tienes miedo a que te deje en ridículo porque soy mejor que tú –sonríe pícaramente Claire.

-¿Qué eres mejor que yo? ¡JA! Lo dudo, ¡yo soy muy bueno cantando!

-Pues sube –contesta amenazante la morena.

-¡Ni de broma! Además, ¡tú ya has cantado! Y no quiero dejarte en ridículo yo a ti.

-Sí, sí… -Claire gira la cabeza-. Miedica… -susurra lo suficientemente alto para que Raph la oyera.

-¡Que no soy un miedica! –suspira-. ¡Ahora verás!

Sin pensarlo, Raph le agarra de la mano y la lleva hasta al escenario. Allí observa como todo el mundo los mira y, sin dudarlo, habla con el chico que va vestido de zombie para que les dejara cantar. Este acepta encantado y le da un micrófono a cada uno.

-Vale Raph… Esto ha sido una mala idea, mejor nos bajamos, ¿vale? –dice algo nerviosa Claire.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Quién es ahora la miedica? –le sonríe Raph.

-Pero es que yo…

-¡BIEN CHICOS! –interrumpe el zombie-. ¡TENEMOS AQUÍ A DOS CHICOS QUE QUIEREN CANTAR UNA CANIÓN! De nuevo… ¡CLAIRE LA ÁNGEL MALVADA Y…! –se acerca a Raph para preguntarle su nombre-. ¡RAPH LA TORTUGA NINJA! ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA ESTA PAREJA!

Los dos adolescentes se miran un instante al oír la palabra "pareja" y no pueden evitar el ponerse rojos. La canción va a empezar y, no sabe por qué, pero Claire está más nerviosa que Raph.

-¿¡RAPH?! –dicen los tres hermanos Hamato a la vez haciendo que sus chicas los miraran.

-Vaya, no sabía que tu hermano cantaba –le sonríe Karai a Leo.

-No… Yo tampoco –contesta él.

Con Donnie y April…

-¿Raph sabe cantar? –pregunta la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Ni idea –contesta Donnie sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

Con Sara y Mikey…

-¿Quién es Raph? –pregunta Sara.

-¿Ves el que va a cantar? –la chica asiente con la cabeza-. Pues es mi hermano –contesta Mikey sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Wow, ¿y canta bien?

-No lo sé, no sabía ni que cantaba –Mikey no aparta la mirada del escenario.

El piano empieza a sonar…

**_Raph:_**_ Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

Las otras parejas abren los ojos sorprendidos al oírle cantar, sobretodo sus hermanos. Raph mira a Claire y esta simplemente suspira.

**_Claire:_**_ I never believed in_

Raph sonríe al ver que Claire empieza a cantar

**_Claire: _**_What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
__**Raph:**__ Ooh...  
__**Claire:**__ To all the possibilities, oh...  
__**Ambos:**__ I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
__**Claire:**__ And right here tonight  
__**  
Ambos:**__ This could be the start_

Los dos se miran y sonríen para continuar.

**_Ambos:_**_ Of something new  
__**Claire:**__ It feels so right  
__**Ambos:**__ To be here with you, oh...  
And now looking in your eyes  
__**Claire:**__ I feel in my heart  
__**Raph: **__Feel in my heart  
__**Ambos:**__ The start of something new  
__**Raph:**__ Oh yeah..._

Las otras parejas, aún sorprendidos, no saben qué hacer así que, simplemente se agarran y empiezan a bailar. Mientras, los "cantantes" no dejan de sonreír y Claire empieza a bailar de una manera divertida.

**_Raph:_**_ Now who'd of ever thought that, oh  
__**Ambos:**__ We'd both be here tonight  
__**Raph:**__ Oh  
__**Claire:**__ Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter  
__**Raph:**__ Brighter, brighter  
__**Claire:**__ Oh  
With you by my side  
__**Raph:**__ By my side  
__**Ambos:**__ I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

_This could be the start_  
_Of something new_  
_It feels so right_  
_To be here with you, oh_

_Cada vez, Raph y Claire están más cerca._

**_Ambos:_**_ And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
__**Claire:**__ The start of something new_

_**Raph:**__ I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, oh yeah  
__**Ambos:**__ I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

_It's the start_  
_Of something new_  
_It feels so right_  
_To be here with you, oh_  
_And now looking in your eyes_  
_I feel in my heart_

Mientras los demás bailan y aplauden al ritmo de la música, Claire y Raph juntan sus frentes mientras cantan.

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
__**Raph:**__ So right  
__**Claire:**__ To be here with you  
__**Raph:**__ Ooh  
__**Ambos:**__ And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
__**Raph:**__ Feel in my heart  
__**Claire:**__ The start of something new  
__**Raph:**__ Start of something new  
__**Ambos:**__ The start of something new_

La sala se volvió a llenar de aplausos y silbidos, mientras que Raph y Claire no separaban sus frentes y se sonreían. Después de unos segundos miraron al público y se despidieron para bajar del escenario.

-¡ESOS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS FUERON RAPH Y CLAIRE! ¡OTRO GRAN PLAUSO PARA ELLOS! –gritó el moreno, y todos le hicieron caso.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue asombroso! –gritó Leo-. Nunca me imaginé que Raph cantaría así de bien.

-Sí, fue genial, pero… Leo –el de azul miró a Karai-. ¿Después de esta fiesta todo volverá a la normalidad? Quiero decir… Nuestra rivalidad y todo eso…

-Pues, supongo… ¿No? –Leonardo no sabía a qué se refería Karai.

-Bien… -sonríe la chica-. Entonces tengo que hacer algo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Karai agarró las dos mejillas de Leo y acercó su cara para unir sus labios. Ella estaba con ojos cerrados, pero Leo los tenía abiertos de par en par y cada vez se estaba poniendo más rojo. Sus pensamientos desaparecieron por un momento y los cerró acercándose más a ella y colocando sus manos en la cadera de la chica.

-¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Mi hermano cantando! ¡Fue episódico! –grita Mikey muy feliz.

-¿Episódico? –ríe la chica-. ¡La verdad es que canta genial!

-¡Sí! Nunca me lo esperaba.

Agarró a la rubia por la cintura y la dio una vuelta en el aire mientras los dos reían. Al bajarla, Sara se acercó para besarle la mejilla pero, en un movimiento involuntario, Mikey se giró y acabaron uniendo sus labios. Los dos se separaron al momento rojos de la vergüenza.

-¡Mikey! Lo siento, yo solo…

-Da igual Sara –sonríe tiernamente-, no ha estado mal.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y acabando en otro tierno beso del que, esta vez, no se iban a separar.

-Es impresionante… ¡Raph acaba de cantar! ¿Lo puedes creer? –Donnie se gira hacia April.

-La verdad, ha cantado genial –sonríe la pelirroja.

-No sonrías así, por favor –dice la tortuga muy alegre.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? –pregunta April.

-No, me enamora.

Y, al momento, esta pareja también acabaron uniéndose en un tierno beso.

-No estuvo mal… -ríe la morena.

-¿No estuvo mal? ¡Estuvo genial! Y bien, ¿qué piensas ahora de mi canto? –sonríe pícaramente Raphael.

-Bueno… No está del todo mal… -dice con una sonrisa Claire.

-¿Sí? ¡Pues verás! –dice amenazante pero alegre, Raph.

El de rojo agarra a la chica y la empieza a hacer cosquillas. Esta no puede escapar porque la tiene bien cogida, pero empieza a quejarse mientras se ríe.

-¡NO! JAJAJAJAJA ¡RAPHAEL PARA! JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡NO ME GUSTAN LAS COSQUILLAS! JAJAJAJA.

Después de un rato haciendo movimientos bruscos para soltarse, Claire lo consigue.

-¡No me ha hecho gracia Raphael! -dice, intentando parecer seria, Claire.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te ríes?

-¡Porque las cosquillas me hacen reír!

-Pues reír es bueno. O sea, que en definitiva te he hecho algo bueno –sonríe triunfante Raph.

-Mm… -Claire suspira para no perder los nervios-. ¡Por cierto! Conozco tu disfraz, pero no la persona que hay debajo, ¿te puedes quitar la máscara?

-La… ¿La máscara? –a Raph se le cayó el alma al suelo-. ¡No! Es que… No puedo porque… Se estropearía el disfraz.

-¡Venga Raph! El disfraz no importa, ¡quiero conocer al verdadero Raphael!

La chica levantó sus manos y las puso en la cara de Raph intentando localizar una máscara que no existía. Después de unos segundos de acariciar su cara intentando ver la máscara se dio cuenta de que no la había. La máscara que buscaba, no estaba. Sin quitar sus manos del rostro de Raph, abrió los ojos de una manera exagerada y él solo se permitió sonreír al notar que Claire ya se había dado cuenta que no llevaba disfraz.

-No… ¿No llevas disfraz? –preguntó sin creerlo Claire-. ¿Eres uno de esos mutantes que están por la ciudad?

Genial. Absolutamente genial. No solo había descubierto su identidad, si no que ya había visto las mutantes a parte de él.

-So… Sorpresa… -contestó Raph escondiéndose en sus hombros.

Claire no se movía. Ya había bajado sus manos y estaba paralizada ante la tortuga.

Gracias al cielo, apareció Leonardo por detrás de su hermano interrumpiendo ese momento incómodo.

-¡Raph! ¡Rápido! ¡Es hora de irnos! –agarró a su hermano de la muñeca y salieron corriendo.

El de rojo aún seguía mirando a Claire, que se había quedado en el sitio y le seguía con la mirada. Raphael, al ver el gesto de la chica, notó como algo en su pecho se rompía. Nunca pensó que ver que alguien se asustara tanto con él podría afectarle tanto.

Por el camino, Leonardo localizó a Mikey entre la gente. Sonrió al ver que se estaba besando de una manera tierna con Sara. Llegó a él y lo agarró de la cinta con la mano que tenía libre. Sin decir palabra se lo llevó de allí.

-¡ADIÓS MIKEY! ¡ME ENCANTÓ CONOCERTE! –gritó Sara desde el sitio despidiéndose con la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡A MÍ TAMBIÉN SARA! ¡ESPERO QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A VER! –se despidió Mikey con otra sonrisa.

En la puerta, estaban April y Donnie esperando a los demás. Cuando estos llegaron, se fueron caminando hacia casa. La pareja iban agarrados tiernamente.

-Parece haber sido una buena noche para todos, ¿no? –dice sonriendo el líder.

-Y que lo digas, hermano –sonríe Donnie mostrando su hueco entre los dientes.

-Mikey, ¿qué tal con esa chica? Se os veía muy enamorados –contesta Leo riéndose.

-Oh sí… No ha estado mal… -dice el pequeño con un tono interesante, y todos le miran con una ceja alzada-. Vale, ¡estuvo genial! ¡Es la mejor chica que he conocido nunca!

Todos ríen ante esto. Todos excepto Raphael, que está algo apartado y no ha dicho palabra.

-Y tú Raph, ¿qué tal con Claire? Cantasteis muy bien –continúa el de azul.

-Sí, bueno, ha estado bien. Pero esa chica ahora es el pasado –contesta serio Raph.

-¿Raph? –pregunta el líder sin entenderlo.

-¿Qué? Tengo razón, he conocido a una chica y me he llevado bien con ella, pero ya está, no la volveré a ver. Eso la convierte en pasado.

-Está bien, hermano…

Todos dejan de mirar al de rojo para no seguir con el tema.

Ya estaban llegando al rincón donde se encontraba la alcantarilla, cuando…

-¡RAPH! ¡RAPHAEL!

Los adolescentes se giraron ante la voz femenina que gritaba ese nombre. Cuando Raph reconoció la figura, su corazón volvió a latir. Era Claire, acercándose a ellos corriendo.

-¿Claire? –Raphael corrió hacia ella.

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena sin comprender.

Raph y Claire pararon de golpe quedando frente a frente. La morena, antes de hablar, intentó calmarse mientras respiraba costosamente.

-Ra… Raph… Raphael –se incorpora-. No puedes irte así sin más.

-Pero Claire, yo…

-No –interrumpe-, déjame hablar… ¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca he conocido a un chic… A una tortuga como tú –Raph sonríe ante el error que ha tenido la chica-. Tampoco te conozco mucho pero… Lo que he viso me ha bastado para saber que… -la morena suspira-. Me da igual que seas un mutante o no.

El de rojo abre los ojos impresionado y, en un segundo, la chica ha unido sus labios a los suyos en un tierno beso.

Todos allí observan a los dos y sonríen.

-Chicos, creo que Raph necesita algo de intimidad ahora, ¿y si nos vamos a casa?

-¡Hecho jefe! –contesta feliz Mikey.

Y, en un momento, todos han desaparecido por la alcantarilla.

Raphael sigue unido a Claire. Este empieza a cerrar los ojos y se acerca un poco más a la chica. Esta eleva sus brazos y rodea el cuello de la tortuga y él rodea con los suyos la cintura de ella. Están así, durante un rato, pero la morena rompe el beso.

-¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver? –pregunta ella.

-No lo creo, lo sé. Pero de momento… No quiero parar este momento.

La chica sonríe ante esas palabras y vuelven a juntarse, en un tierno y feliz beso.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí mi primer One-Shot.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Dejadme reviews!**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


End file.
